


Как с вещью

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О забытых заклинаниях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как с вещью

**Author's Note:**

> АУ эпилога, таймлайн — два года после финальной битвы.  
> Написано в рамках Зимней фандомной битвы 2013, на задание спецквеста: герой превращается в какой-нибудь предмет и пытается дать о себе знать, рефлексирует. За беттинг спасибо kasmunaut.

Апрельские ночи часто бывают хуже январских.

Ветер с озера гнал сырость и холод в сторону Запретного леса. В темноте казалось, что кто-то, похожий на дементора, бесится в воздухе.

Гарри пробирался вдоль берега, остервенело шепча себе под нос: «Тише, тише…». Ноги скользили по влажной глине, и поднявшаяся вода словно ждала одного неловкого движенья. 

Вдруг впереди показалась знакомая фигура, и Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Его ждали.

— Доброй ночи, ловец. Хагрид передал, что ты искал меня, — хмуро сказал кентавр.

— Здравствуй, Фиренце. Да, искал. Мне нужен твой совет…

Кентавр молчал, глядя на воду.

— Я должен найти одного человека, — продолжил Гарри. — Он заколдован…

— Искать — твое ремесло, ловец, — перебил его Фиренце. — Почему ты решил, что я смогу помочь тебе? Наблюдай. Всё в мире оставляет свой след. Даже звезды — это только следы. 

Он развернулся в сторону леса. Звезд в ту ночь не было, зато было половодье и стылый ветер. Не лучшее место и время для бесед.

Но у Гарри не оставалось выбора.

— Я не могу разобрать следов, когда они у меня под носом. Ведь и на звезды мы смотрим только издали. 

Кентавр медленно, неохотно обернулся.

— Ты ищешь живое, заключенное в неживое?

— Да. И это неживое… то есть, этот предмет принадлежит мне. Или принадлежал. Но я не знаю, я не чувствую, что это… 

— Как заключили твоего человека?

— Ему приказали служить мне. До моей смерти, — почти по слогам произнес Гарри.

Фиренце помолчал, обхватив плечи руками, а потом резко вздрогнул, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли.

— Ему было наречено служить тебе. Значит, он обращен в то, без чего ты почувствуешь себя бессильным, — холодно сказал кентавр и двинулся в сторону леса. — Я не был рад видеть тебя, ловец, — вдруг добавил он, обернувшись. — Ты напомнил мне, как вы талантливы в своей жестокости.

Гарри проводил его взглядом, потом шагнул назад и опустился на поваленное дерево. Вода дрожала почти у его ног.

— Почувствуешь бессилие… — вдруг прошептал он и порывисто полез в карман, доставая палочку. — Ну, конечно! 

Его пальцы затряслись. Он медленно, почти ласково дотронулся до ее кончика, а потом вскочил и бросился в сторону Хогсмида, оскальзываясь, хватаясь за кусты и счастливо, пьяно улыбаясь, как перед освобождением из плена.

Второй раз в жизни я почувствовал к нему острую, безотчетную жалость.

***  
На меня напали в середине апреля.

Если бы это случилось с кем-то из бывших орденцев, я бы отреагировал совершенно чётко — фыркнул, напомнил про банальную осторожность и добавил, что мы полностью расслабились за последние два года. Говоря «мы», я бы не имел в виду себя. 

Но это случилось не с кем-то другим. И, как выяснилось, никакая осторожность не смогла защитить от примитивного Ступефая в спину. На самом пороге моего дома.

Очнувшись, я почувствовал Инкарцеро и истертый ковер под щекой. Слева что-то громко хлопнуло. Скосив глаза в сторону шума, я увидел Мальсибера, который рылся в моем письменном столе. Меня затошнило.

— Где он? — рявкнул мой добрый друг, ощутив, что я смотрю на него. — Где ключ от схрона Лорда? Авроры не взяли его, значит, он у тебя.

— Два года… Долго же ты ждал, чтобы прийти за ним, — ответил я, пытаясь повернуться на спину.

— Долго! Ты даже не представляешь, как долго! Сейчас сбежать труднее, чем раньше. Но нет ничего невозможного, как видишь, — ухмыльнулся он. — Где ключ?!

— Его здесь нет. Риддл убил меня. Почти. Ты думаешь, перед этим он оставил мне что-то на хранение?

Мальсибер посмотрел на меня в упор, а потом вдруг с бешенством смел со стола бумаги. Я понял, что он поверил, поверил сразу же, и в этот момент мне стало страшно. Он пришел не за ключом, он пришел от дикой, безнадежной ярости беглеца, который не знал, что делать на свободе.

Я начал невербально распутывать узлы Инкарцеро. Это оказалось чертовски трудно.

— А ты хорошо выглядишь для мертвеца, Снейп, — глухо сказал Мальсибер. — Удобно было ходить под обоими сразу, да?

— Каждый выбирал сам, под кем ходить. 

Руки были почти свободны…

— Я-то выбрал с первого дня. Я всегда знал, что делаю. А ты, паскуда… — Он грохнул кулаком по столу. — Из-за таких, как ты, мы и остались в полном дерьме! Что, Поттер оказался более щедрым хозяином?

— Он, по крайней мере, победил. Всегда приятно оставаться на стороне победителя…

Потом я много раз думал о том, что не надо было злить его. Мне не хватило каких-то трех секунд. 

— Тогда ты будешь служить ему, пока он не сдохнет! — Мальсибер вскинул палочку и выкрикнул заклинание.

Я никогда не слышал такого. И никогда такого не чувствовал. Раздался отвратительный, лязгающий звук, он медленно нарастал, заполняя все вокруг, выдирая меня из моей комнаты, из моего тела… Из меня.

Когда я очнулся… Нет, «очнулся» — это слишком шикарное слово. Когда я снова начал чувствовать, моей первой мыслью было: он в кого-то меня обратил. Я увидел — ясно и четко — стены песочного цвета, догорающий камин, журналы на столике. Всё это было абсолютно незнакомым. А потом я посмотрел вниз, на чьи-то руки, крутившие фантик из-под конфеты…

И понял, что вниз посмотрел вовсе не я. Что я вообще не могу смотреть туда, куда захочу. Потому что не могу двигаться. Потому что я не предназначен для того, чтобы передвигаться самостоятельно. Потому что я больше не человек.

Должно быть, это было очень древнее заклинание. Как же странно, что маги перестали им пользоваться. Абсолютная жестокость очень редко поддается забвению.

***  
За четыре дня до этого Поттер посещал Хогвартс. Минерва просила его выступить на закрытии Турнира трех волшебников, и он приехал. В маггловском костюме. Студенты перешептывались, глядя ему вслед. Отцовская манера — привлечь внимание, показать что-то новое… Я представил, сколько теперь будет нарушений правила о школьной форме — к безмерной радости Филча.

Поттер взбежал на трибуну и начал рассказывать о том, как его в свое время чуть не прикончила венгерская хвосторога, и как храбро защищала Хогвартс два года назад прекрасная француженка из Бобатона. Он улыбался, размахивал руками, и студенты смеялись вместе с ним.

Я смотрел на него, и что-то меня беспокоило. Поттер был таким же, как и раньше, — он поднимал градус нервозности, он провоцировал азарт, но мне вдруг показалось, что теперь ему удается контролировать свое влияние на окружающих.

Или, может быть, я отвык от него за два года.

Минерва заговорила со мной про график дежурств на каникулах, и я перестал думать о своем бывшем студенте. Официальная часть вскоре закончилась, можно было уйти к себе.

— Мистер Снейп! — Оклик догнал меня почти у подножия лестницы.

Я развернулся, узнав голос Поттера, — и словно застал его врасплох. Он смотрел на меня цепким, изучающим, жадным взглядом, который исчез лишь через пару секунд. 

— Что вам нужно? — спросил я.

— Обсудить с вами один вопрос. Вы не уделите мне время? Это очень важно.

— Я занят, Поттер.

— Тогда, может быть, позже? Ведь завтра каникулы…

Он чересчур небрежно поправил воротник пиджака. Уже заживший шрам пересекал три пальца на его левой руке. Это был след от обычного ожога, но мне отчего-то перестало хватать воздуха при взгляде на него.

— Хорошо, я пришлю вам сову…

…Вот уже несколько дней этот шрам был прямо передо мной — всякий раз, когда мой _владелец_ смотрел на свои руки.

Я видел все, что видел он. И не мог не видеть, как ни старался. Невозможность отключиться, хотя бы на миг, — это было самым страшным.

***  
Сто двадцать четыре на семнадцать. Две тысячи сто восемь.

Сто двадцать четыре на восемнадцать. Две тысячи двести тридцать два…

Поттер чихнул, и все вокруг качнулось. 

Я посмотрел на его часы, пока он доставал платок. До ночи оставалась еще очень много времени. Ночью было темно, и можно было представить, что все кончилось.

Сто двадцать четыре на девятнадцать…

***  
Через три дня мне вдруг показалось, что моей силы должно хватить, чтобы дать о себе знать. Я вцепился в эту мысль, как собака в вырванный с боем кусок мяса.

Перебирая контрзаклятья одно за другим, я выворачивал свое сознание наизнанку. Мне нужно было найти лазейку, и я сам довел себя почти до помешательства. Так бывало, когда тебя ломает талантливый легилимент, и тебе хочется лишь одного — спрятаться, а прятаться негде.

Я вспоминал всю свою жизнь по кусочкам, пытаясь вызвать гнев или счастье, или любовь, пытаясь прорваться наружу.

Все было бесполезно. Я ощущал окружающий мир, ощущал свою физическую форму, но управлять ею не мог.

Только через пять дней я осознал, что почти беспрерывно дотрагиваюсь до Поттера. 

***  
Он назвал мое имя.

Он сказал: «Снейп», глядя на сову, которая подлетала к его окну. Он сказал это тихо и уверенно, а потом забрал письмо и развернул его.

Управление университета предлагало ему курировать дополнительные занятия по ЗОТИ для первокурсников.

Поттер со вздохом уронил листок на пол и на несколько секунд прижался лбом к оконной раме. Я почувствовал колкое прикосновение его ресниц. Потом он поднял письмо и спустился в гостиную.

Это было странно.

***  
На следующий день я решил понаблюдать за ним. Не за его жизнью, которая и так неприкрыто лежала передо мной, а за ним самим.

Поттер любил летать — подолгу, выматывая себя, скользя над самой поверхностью земли или над верхушками деревьев с предельной скоростью, словно проверяя свои возможности.

У него было много редких журналов об артефактах и чарах, и он читал их чаще, чем книги. Вероятно, книги казались ему устаревшим материалом.

У них с Уизли были своя система разговора. Большинство фраз они не договаривали, начиная смеяться или спорить. Темы менялись за секунды, но никого это не беспокоило. Пару раз Уизли со значением сказал «твоя тоска по зельям», и Поттер ответил ему, что это уже даже не смешно. Но при этом улыбнулся.

Я быстро понял, что всего этого слишком много для меня. Эта проклятая неотступная близость выматывала душу.

Все-таки Мальсибер был хорошим магом — заклинание подействовало прекрасно. Оно выбрало предмет, интимность которого превосходила все мыслимые пределы.

А потом Поттер снова назвал мое имя. Ночью, во сне.

Он сказал: «Северус».

***  
Вечером четырнадцатого дня Поттер сидел в гостиной и читал книгу. Читал — это, конечно, было преувеличением. Уже несколько минут он смотрел на разворот и размышлял о чем-то. За это время я успел три раза прочитать обе страницы и раздраженно думал о том, как он вообще умудряется не вылететь из университета с такой внимательностью.

Вдруг вспыхнул камин.

— Гарри, ты дома?

— Да, Рон, заходи. — Поттер отложил книгу. Я почувствовал, как он улыбнулся. — Что там с проектом по переселению кальмара? 

— Гермиона немножко остыла, — как-то неестественно усмехнулся Уизли. — Слушай, тут такое дело… Снейп пропал.

Улыбка Поттера исчезла.

— Пропал?

— Мы подозреваем похищение. Или убийство.

Уизли говорил ровно, даже подчеркнуто ровно, глядя в глаза Поттеру. 

— Что произошло?

— Вчера начались занятия в Хогвартсе, но он не явился в замок, и профессор Макгонагалл обратилась в аврорат. Мы сразу проверили его дом на Спиннерз-энд — он был вскрыт, в комнатах явно что-то искали. Отпечатки магии показали на Мальсибера. Мы отследили его путь — поганец даже не пытался замаскироваться… Его взяли в маггловском отеле. Сейчас будет допрос.

— Кто ведет дело? — глухо спросил Поттер.

— Я веду.

Мне казалось, что я присутствую при акте взаимной легилименции. Словно большая часть информации передавалась напрямую, беззвучно. Это раздражало.

— Я посмотрю?

— Да, только ты сдашь мне палочку.

— Что? — изумился Поттер. 

— Я не хочу лишиться своей работы.

***

В кабинете для допросов было тихо. Поттер остался стоять около двери, и я слышал его дыхание. Мальсибер сидел на стуле посреди комнаты и не отрывал от Поттера взгляд. На его лице было почти торжественное выражение.

Мне казалось, что я больше не выдержу ни одной секунды.

— Где мистер Снейп? — наконец спросил Уизли, записывая что-то на пергаменте. Я всегда думал, что допросы должны начинаться издалека, но у него, видимо, было другое мнение.

— Я не знаю.

— Вы напали на него в его доме. Что с ним случилось дальше?

Мальсибер ухмыльнулся.

— Дальше он перестал быть живым.

Я почувствовал, как запульсировала жилка на виске у Поттера.

— Вы его убили? — ровно спросил Уизли, поднимая глаза от пергамента.

— Я заключил его. В предмет. Какой — не знаю. Я только задал условие. — Мальсибер говорил с плохо скрываемыми интонациями победителя.

— Условие?..

— Служить мистеру Поттеру до его смерти.

— Что?!

В эту секунду я всей своей оставшейся сутью ощутил, на что способна ярость моего приговоренного хозяина.

Он бросился вперед, и на лице Мальсибера проступил ужас. 

Да, Уизли отобрал у Поттера палочку, но с реакцией на избиение подозреваемого он задержался на целых тридцать секунд.

***

— Гарри, я попрошу, чтобы Гермиона разыскала контрзаклятье.

— Да. Спасибо. Ты… не побудешь со мной?

— У меня два часа до конца смены… Может, пока в Нору? Хотя нет, там мама покоя не даст. Или к Луне с Невиллом?

— Да, наверное.

Поттер кивнул и аппарировал домой.

Он прокрался в гостиную осторожно, словно на территорию противника. Вероятно, так оно и было.

— Мерлин, две недели… — прошептал он.

Подойдя к своему письменному столу, Поттер медленно потянулся к лежавшей на нем книге. Вдруг его руки замерли, не достигнув цели, и сжались в кулаки.

— Где вы? — вдруг яростно спросил он, разворачиваясь. — Отвечайте же, ну!

Мне захотелось его ударить.

Поттер еще несколько раз обошел комнату и сбежал к Лонгботтомам.

***  
Через два часа к нему прилетела сова от Грейнджер, которая действительно разыскала контрзаклятье.

— Ты должен создать охранную сферу. Я переписала, в каком порядке это нужно сделать, — читал Поттер вслух. — А потом тебе надо просто отменить его заклинание.

Я даже не успел дочитать записку, как Поттер в бессилии уронил руки на колени.

— Мерлин, над чем проводить ритуал? Как определить эту вещь?! Я не почувствовал его за две недели, значит, и сейчас не смогу…

— Может, попробовать подряд, без разбора, — предложил Лонгботтом, сидевший на полу у камина.

— Невилл, это же предмет, который мне служит! Ты можешь себе представить, сколько их?! А если это одна из монет в Гринготтсе? Или одна из книг в доме Блэков? Ведь они тоже служат мне… — Поттер застонал и сжал виски ладонями.

Луна подошла к нему, протянула руку и коснулась его волос. 

— Далеко не все твои вещи служат тебе, Гарри. Они ведь как люди. Бывают те, что созданы лишь для красоты, — кольца или фарфоровые слонята. Бывают те, что сами по себе, но иногда делятся с людьми своим знанием. Например, часы или колдографии. А бывают вещи, которые действительно служат. Они… дичают и мучаются, когда остаются одни. Перчатки. Или скрипка.

— Знаешь, что… — сказал Невилл. — А поговори с Фиренце. Может быть, он даст подходящий совет.

Поттер подумал и кивнул.

— Да, это хорошая мысль. Тогда я прямо сейчас отправлюсь в Хогсмид, а оттуда пешком…

— Поздно уже, Гарри. 

— У меня нет времени, Луна. Я не могу даже думать о том, что это длилось две недели…

Надевая шарф, Поттер вдруг замер на секунду и невыносимо ласково провел по нему рукой.

***  
…Возвращаясь из Хогсмида, он едва не промахнулся при аппарации. 

Вбежав в дом, Поттер швырнул мантию и шарф на диван — уже безо всякой бережности, а потом аккуратно положил палочку на стол. 

Ритуал длился около получаса. Я почти чувствовал, как Поттер приказывал себе не торопиться. Он выстраивал цепочку чар, окружая несчастную палочку. Каждое новое заклинание усиливало защиту, которая должна была удержать душу, возвращавшуюся в тело. Пламя светильников почти погасло, вся энергия дома стекалась к рукам Поттера.

И когда тонкая, воздушная сфера наконец сомкнулась, он глубоко вдохнул и проговорил самое простое и самое лучшее из заклинаний: «Фините Инкантатем!». 

Золотистая цепочка чар вспыхнула и растворилась. Палочка осталась лежать на столе.

Поттер ждал. Он ждал почти три минуты, прислушиваясь. А потом вдруг схватился за край стола и тяжело опустился на пол.

— Как же так… Как же так… Где ты? Скажи мне. Пожалуйста! Я знаю, что не в твоем характере подсказывать, но ведь сейчас ты можешь сделать исключение… — Поттер вдруг всхлипнул. — Что я должен сделать? Позвать тебя? Возвращайся! Иди сюда, слышишь! Ты нужен мне, ты ведь уже знаешь это… Но я ни о чем тебя не прошу, просто возвращайся!

Он запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Я не хотел слушать его.

— Фиренце сказал, что ты заперт в том, без чего я буду бессильным. Но у меня нет таких вещей! Я справлюсь даже без палочки. 

Мне захотелось сжать его виски ладонями и прокричать: «Глупый, самоуверенный мальчишка! Ни черта ты не видишь!»

— Я ошибаюсь, да? Как всегда. Я так и слышу, что ты орешь на меня. Но это правда! Ты ведь тоже всегда справлялся сам! Даже когда все были против, ты делал так, как нужно. Ты помогал, а я даже не замечал. — Он вдруг замер, не завершив вздоха. — Так… Что-то, что помогает мне, а я не замечаю.

«Молодец! А теперь посмотри на меня, Гарри! Просто посмотри на меня!»

Он поднялся и очень медленно оглядел комнату. А затем шагнул к зеркалу.

Прошло пять долгих секунд, и он снял с себя очки. 

Поттер больше ничего не говорил, — он вернулся к столу, взял в руки палочку, зашептал заклинания. Он смотрел на меня, не отрываясь. Не знаю, что он видел перед собой, но я тоже смотрел на него.

А потом раздалось «Фините…».

***  
Я снова очнулся на полу. Только ковер под щекой был не таким уж истертым.

И Инкарцеро не держало меня. Я поднялся, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. 

Прямо передо мной стоял Поттер. Несколько секунд он был неподвижен, а потом вдруг резко прищурился, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Я кивнул ему, боясь не справиться с голосом.

В тот же миг он тяжело выдохнул, отшвырнул палочку и опустился в кресло. Я вцепился руками в спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Мерлин, какое же это было огромное удовольствие.

Через несколько минут я услышал его осторожный голос:

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Может быть, вам нужно в Мунго?

— Не хамите мне, Поттер, — почему-то вырвалось у меня.

Он усмехнулся в ответ, поднимаясь из кресла.

— Тогда я принесу выпить… А ведь Фиренце был прав. Иногда ты так уверен в своих силах и независимости, а на самом деле без поддержки ты просто пшик.

— Сегодня ты справился сам.

— Знаете, сейчас я вас почти не вижу.

Я посмотрел на очки, лежащие на столе. И вспомнил кое-что, преследовавшее меня последние дни… Шагнув к Поттеру, я отвел его волосы назад и прижался губами к теплой коже за ухом.

 

FIN


End file.
